SHOTGUN WEDDING
by Contessa Lawson
Summary: Title says it all. The last thing Serena wanted was to pressure Darien into marrying her, especially when he loved another. She found a way to help him in their predicament: DISAPPEAR.
1. Chapter 1

SHOTGUN WEDDING

Chapter One

Darien was not able to be her parents' anniversary dinner party because he had to be with Raye. His girlfriend Raye.

Darien and Serena were childhood sweethearts, but ever since Raye, they were just friends. Not even close ones anymore. And it hurt.

It hurt Serena.

At first, they hid it from Serena. It was Raye's request, Darien said. She didn't want to hurt Serena. They were friends, she said, all three of them. Who ever said that three was a lucky number?

Three is a crowd. And it always will be.

"Sorry I missed your parents' party, Heart," Darien said.

Why does her heart still leap at the endearment that had become her nickname of sorts—even to other friends—really close friends anyway. She was well aware that it didn't mean a thing to Darien.

It used to be sweetheart, but then of course, Raye…

She shook her head and tried to smile.

"I know. Raye explained already. I understand." She didn't but tried to smile to cover the pain in her heart that must be showing through her eyes. Raye said she had something to do in school and she needed Darien. Raye never struck her as a helpless person. And for another, it was school. School offices were rarely until twelve midnight, right? The library, she mused. What do they need to…

Darn! She didn't even want to go there.

"Here, my gift. Hope this is okay. I know it's not enough—"

"What are you saying? I love it already. She hugged the stuffed toy bunny that had a hair clip with sparkling studs silver barrette pinned to one of its long ears and the long stemmed yellow rose that came with it. "Thank you." She smiled up at him.

"You won't use my absence as an excuse so as not to be there on my birthday?" He sounded terse, hesitant. He never was lacking in confidence in all the years she'd known him.

"No. I don't bear grudges. You know that."

"DARIEN'S IN A FIGHT," Molly announced to a Serena that was closing her locker.

"What?" Serena turned to Molly, allowing the girl to take some of her schoolthings.

"He's fighting with his teammate Jed in the basketball court. They were just warming up and then—wham! They're in each other's faces."

Four-eyed Melvin was trailing behind them.

He's never been in a fight before.

"That calls for a cliché. There's always a first time."

"Right," Melvin muttered.

Molly glared at her boyfriend. If Melvin didn't look like an Armani model in his grandpa shirts, she'd have thumped his head too. He suddenly looked awkward, endearing him all the more to her. No wonder the girls go gaga over this boy wonder as well. He has three different doctorates at such a young age, currently pursuing a different bachelor degree just for her. She certainly could not blame him if he thought this squabble was too intelligent for him.

Darien and Jed were both in the Karate-do Club, but they were practicing basketball earlier. Apparently, they're not doing any friendly practice now. They were sparring in the court, and there was nothing amicable in that either.

It was obvious that a few blows had been exchanged. They were hurling words now.

"Oh, yeah?" Jed was saying. "Watch my language around your girlfriend? Man, maybe she gave it to you before she served it to me, but we both know that we're not the only—"

The blonde Don Juan never got to finish his speech because Darien had slugged his jaw that sent the former sprawling on the well-polished floor.

Jed only gave a bitter, defeated grin, testing, with one long finger if his lower lip wasn't bleeding.

Serena was stunned by Darien's violence. She'd never seen him in this light in their years of friendship. She could not even move. She remembered abruptly coming to a halt.

"Just stay away from her." Darien was turning on his heel but Jed's voice stopped him.

"Tell her to stay away from me," he spat, standing up. This time, it was Jed who turned to leave. Serena saw him throw a well-meaning glance at Raye.

The woman was watching all this time and was not doing anything to stop the fight?

Darien was going to lunge at the unsuspecting Jed again but Serena saw somebody more alert, somebody who must have been watching longer than her moved faster and he would surely have landed a justified blow on Darien's face if she didn't do anything about it.

As it was, the man's blow caught Serena near the eye, on her cheekbone to be exact. The pain was shocking, but as it was not that hard and nearly a miss, she was brave enough to contain the gasp that escaped her lips, or the tears that stung her eyes. Also, the man must have been able to restrain the force of his hit when he saw her interference. For that alone she must be thankful.

The man was horrified to say the least. It was there in his voice.

"Serena!" It was Diam, Jed's older brother. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized profusely, as if she was near death.

Jed turned around and saw the new ruckus. His tone was also apologetic. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The fight was momentarily forgotten.

Still smarting from her trip to the floor, Serena, aided by Diam, managed to stand up. Jed and Diam Hammond were sons of an affluent industrialist and she had known their family for as long as she'd lived in their village.

It was then that Raye graced the scene. She fingered Darien's grim face.

"Let's get out of here, Darien."

"Yes, get out of here," Jed repeated sarcastically.

"Jed, please…" Serena begged.

"Your face is turning greenish-blue," Diam observed in his medical tone.

"What were you thinking charging into a fight like that?" Darien thundered, stepping so close to Serena and sidestepping Raye in the process without noticing it. "Let me see that." He was going to touch her face but she pushed his hand away.

"Just take your girlfriend home."

Diam assured Molly that Serena will be okay with him and Jed so her best friend left with Melvin.

Serena didn't know how true it was but rumors had it that the Hammond brothers were related to a French comtesse or something. The car sure looked and smelled expensive, all right.

The brothers were on the front and she was gently deposited on the backseat, like a princess.

"He started it, Aniki," Jed began. He sounded like a recalcitrant little boy.

Serena tried to hide her small smile. Boys.

"Or rather, she started it. The little actress," Jed continued, obviously referring to Raye.

"Urusai," was Diam's low but stern command, telling Jed to shut up.

"You call your brother Aniki? That's like big brother in Japanese, right?" Serena asked to relieve the tension. "Are you Japanese or something?"

Diam's laugh was rich and smooth while Jed grinned boyishly.

"Or something," Diam replied. It seemed like he was not one for explanations.

"When my Dad was just starting out in the business, he was stationed in Japan for more or less ten years. There he met and married my mother who's an Eigo-Nihongo teacher," Jed relayed. "And we," he said with a flourish, "are what you call history."

Serena laughed at that. She just had to. He seemed sweet and kind. Patient, even, which was more than she could say for Darien's brooding character. She simply wondered what had caused Raye and Jed's break up, if they ever were an item.

"Serena, we're here," Diam said. He had opened the door for her. Jed was running to the front door of the Hammond's mansion.

"I think I'd better go home," she said.

"I'll see that you do. Before that, let me attend to your face first."

"I'm fine," she insisted.

What an obstinate little idiot, Diam thought. But a beautiful one, nevertheless. His brother was the foolish one, wasting his time on that raven when this dove was around. Well, their loss, my gain, Diam said to himself. That Darien guy included.

"Not that I'm worried that my fist could mar your perfect looks, but at least let me make it up to you. Hmm, sweetheart?"

"Please don't call me that," she almost hissed. "My face is okay. I did as you asked and put on it a cold compress that you bought from the convenience store."

"I'll see you home then," he said.

"If you must," she said, defeated.

"I insist." His smile was triumphant.

"We could walk."

"Let's take the car. You're exhausted and in pain as it is."

Her thank you was stilted. They were at her house when he spoke again.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to," Diam said.

Serena looked up at him and nodded. She couldn't smile. He meant to hurt Darien, not her. It meant indirectly hurting her. But Diam didn't know that. He did not need to.

Diam was already driving away when Darien arrived in his read sportscar.

He glared at the vanishing car and then looked at her, his face dark.

"What's he doing here?"

"He lives here," she dismissed. She hadn't entered the house yet. She was fishing for her front door keys.

"Oh, yeah? Here? In your house? Since when?"

"Be serious. You know what I mean. He just wanted to apologize."

"He already apologized earlier. I heard him."

"So? He wanted to make sure I'm okay. That we're okay."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you and him okay?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, managing to unlock the front door at last. "Go home, Darien. You're on a roll for violence today. What were you thinking. Fighting—"

"Are you really okay?" He sounded really concerned and Serena hated for mellowing to it at once.

She even allowed him to touch her face. She missed this side of him. She thought they'd lost it altogether.

"You should have followed Raye's example and stayed on the sidelines until the fight was finished."

"Go home, Darien," she said dejectedly, releasing herself from him. She closed the door on his face after saying that her parents are not at home and she wanted to rest early.

Unbelievable, she thought to herself. What an ungrateful excuse for a friend he was!

IT WAS A TWIST OF FATE that brought them together. Darien was with Raye and Serena was with a date. But when she woke up with a very bad headache the following morning, it was in Darien's apartment with their two sets of parents at the foot of the bed and an almost naked Darien—saved for his boxer shorts—still sleeping beside her.

Time, like sound, stilled for a moment.

"Mom, Dad, this is not what it looks like," she began.

Gaia, Darien's mother, emphasized what it looked like to them all by pulling the string of the shut blinds up.

"Wha-aa-at—" Darien groaned beside her and Serena swallowed her own groan of dismay.

Darien felt rather than saw her alarm. He got up to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he demanded of everybody.

Serena felt he demanded to know why she was there as well. And in his bed, too!

But James, her father's reply, was swift and silent. He hit the younger man and all three women gasped.

"I trusted you. I entrusted my daughter to you. I trusted you with my daughter," he accused in a barely restrained voice.

Serena could not even move from her place on the bed.

Darien stood his ground. "I never betrayed that trust," he replied, still staggering from the blow he received. His right hand was attending to the hurt side of his face.

"Keep quiet, Darien," Daniel Shields hissed. "Let's talk about the wedding, James." The older man reached for the other man's shoulder.

"What wedding?" Darien demanded. He was like a demigod amidst the mortal parents.

"Your wedding, of course, son," Gaia answered happily, as if nothing happened.

All Serena wanted right that moment was for the mattress she was sitting on to engulf and swallow her whole like whale did Jonas and never return her to this shore of a drama.

It was humiliating. The man of her dreams denying any sort of responsibility towards her and their parents—throwing, almost offering her to him. Like they'd always done since she could remember.

When would they realize that he'd never love her that way?

"We're doing this my way if we're doing this any way at all," she heard Darien say with finality.

Not if she could help it, Serena thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hello, Stranger

Usagi could not remember a time when Kaioh Michiru was not famous—may it be in the field of music or art. She considered herself very lucky that she had a chance to join Michiru's violin performance along with two other violinists, Mako Kino and Minako Aino.

Usagi believed that Michiru was at her most magnificent when she was playing alone that's why she was grateful when she was recruited to be in the artist's group. Together, they may not be as popular as the Bond girls, but she really didn't mind. It was a steady source of income and the occasional spotlight was a balm to her sometimes restless spirit.

As always, after the performance there was bound to be a party. But tonight it was different. It was rather special. Usagi had accepted the proposal of a suitor in the industry, as Michiru liked to tease about it. He was Alain McLeod. The man, as her friends would love to joke, had been chasing her for two years, since he'd met Usagi in fact. He told Usagi his mother was Japanese and his father partly European.

The dinner that was to follow was sort of an engagement party for both of them, courtesy of the gorgeous Haruka Tenou, long-time friend and partner to the stunning and talented Michiru.

The dinner which was held at the restaurant of a five star hotel was now in full swing. This was the first time they were back in Japan after the group's world tour. They never stayed in a place long enough to establish meaningful, romantic relationships. That was why Usagi thought this might be her destiny. After all, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Marriage to a composer and producer like Alain McLeod might not be the passionate dream she'd been after, but it could be enough for her. It should be. Greed was certainly no hobby of hers. And what did she know of passion? Yes, it would be a good match. She would strive to make it one.

There was a big white cake with yellow icing for flowers as design. She didn't know why Mako should be so contrary. Usagi said that she preferred them to be pink, and the cake more subtle—considering that they were all artists. Mako prepared the cake in advance. It was beautiful anyway so she didn't give Mako the gobsmacking that a typical irate fiancée would rain on a stubborn pastry-chef.

Come to think of it, she wasn't even angry. Not one bit. Perhaps it was the fact that Haruka paid for the cake. He paid the earth for it, in Usagi's estimate. Or maybe she wasn't angry because Mako was one of her closest friends and the cake was just—a cake. Who cares? They'll cut it, share it, and forget it.

Champagne was overflowing and the guests were definitely very happy about the amount of wine that Michiru's lover was willing to flood this event with. The media was present. Usagi felt a little ill at ease about it but she'd dealt with the press before, and she was still alive today. Besides, the group's spokesperson, Minako Aino, would never let her down. Not tonight of all nights.

To be fair to him, Alain McLeod was famous in his own right albeit Usagi admitted, however reluctantly to herself, that this engagement helped make him more popular. He was not this known in Japan or in other countries where Michiru's group, Sweet Haven, usually performed before the announcement of this event. Suddenly—everyone, especially the women, more women, wanted to meet him.

Usagi discovered that she did not resent it. They moved in such a world that was similar to Hollywood, where engagements were considered fickle and marriages disposable. So why was she going through all these trouble? Was it because she believed that Alain was different? That he would not disappoint her?

"He loves her," an observer remarked. The woman tried to conceal the envy in her voice without success. "I can see it in his eyes, the way they follow her around. I heard he has French blood. Aren't the French allegedly the best lovers in the world?" She giggled with the group she was talking to.

Usagi didn't want to be discussed like an object but tonight that was how she felt. Shouldn't she be happy? Wasn't that how she was supposed to feel? Overjoyed?

She had an idea what they must be thinking. Alain was French, therefore it must follow that because they were now engaged she must have already given him the liberties a typical fiancé would demand. Usagi turned upon her heels and walk to where Alain was standing, holding up a champagne flute in her honor, and giving quite a spiel.

The atmosphere was festive. Alain extended his delicate hand to enclose hers. He kissed her fingers. They had lightly discussed the arrangements after the wedding. Usagi would continue with her career as a musician and part of Sweet Haven. Michiru said that they'd be recruiting another violinist, so there'd be someone to fill in her place, when she needed to be at her husband's side.

Alain drew her closer to him, embracing her tightly to his side. "I trust you're happy, my love?"

"Hai," she agreed. "Totemo desu." Her Japanese accent was without fault. She knew Nihongo well enough to make her stay there very convenient and satisfactory. She spoke it whenever she got the chance. She's proud of her heritage, though she and Minako were always mistaken for English girls because of their delicate looks—blonde hair and blue eyes.

Alain understood Japanese but he didn't speak it. She'd never questioned him if it was because he couldn't or because he did not particularly want to. Sometimes she was bothered that she didn't seem to care enough.

"Haruka sure gifted us with a wonderful party," she continued, still in Japanese.

"That he did," he returned with a smile.

"When is the wedding?" someone asked from the crowd.

"Soon," her fiancé answered.

"Where's the venue of your next production, Mr. McLeod?" the press inquired.

"We're still considering the request of the artist. As of now, it's a secret. Let's concentrate on my engagement, okay?"

General agreement.

"Will you feature Tsukino-san in one of your music video productions?"

"Yes. I believe she sings better than she plays the violin, no offense to my love. And her ethereal grace should be enough to inspire me. Though I would have to ask permission from Sweet Haven, don't I?"

Usagi kept a smile pasted on her face. She's beginning to feel faint. Was it giddy excitement finally coming over her?

"Tsukino-san, will you tell us how you and Mr. McLeod met? This engagement surely took us all in the music industry by surprise," a reporter suggested.

"You really should ask him. I fear that if I answer incorrectly, he'll retract his proposal," she replied.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown back mine in my face seven years ago," a voice in the crowd jeered sarcastically before Alain could supply a witty retort.

Suddenly the noisy, bubbly throng was dead quiet.

Usagi's eyes burned fiercely her irises were almost violet. Suddenly, cameras from all angles were flashing. Questions were yet to come. The crowd made way for the arrogant male who dared interrupt the engagement party. There were many people who were taking her photo with her fiancé earlier but the clicks were more audible this time.

"Who are you?" Alain demanded when he appeared to have recovered from the shock the statement had caused. "I don't remember inviting you."

"I invited myself. Considering that I'm saving you from marrying a two-faced woman, I didn't think you'd require a fancy invitation," the man coldly jeered.

Usagi's friends were looking at her. She shook her head, her face only marred by a slight frown. It showed no distress. Haruka removed her from Alain's side and led her outside the restaurant. Michiru and the girls were at their heels.

"Let Alain deal with him, Koneko-chan," Haruka said.

"Must be another gatecrasher," Michiru seconded.

"A gatecrasher in a very expensive suit that screamed old money? Come on, Michiru-chan, you're more intelligent than that."

"Yes, I'm more intelligent than you, Mina-chan. Just because he looks like a celebrity, not to mention a million dollars, it doesn't follow that we should believe what he says about Usagi-chan," Michiru replied.

"You're all spoiling me," was all Usagi said.

"I fear that we can only do so much. Because your dark knight and red wolf are right behind us," Lita advised. "Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Do you want this rabbit to fall down the stairs straight into the arms of that stranger?" Michiru asked, a little irritated with the situation.

"Sounds good to me if she did," Minako replied.

"I don't know what you two can complain about Alain," Haruka remarked.

"You're a guy. You wouldn't know," Lita snorted.

"I can hear you," Usagi said, not really wishing to discuss it. So she was right about Lita and Minako not liking Alain. She didn't know if it was personal or if they simply didn't think him good enough for her. Friends are really wonderful. She felt like singing the Garfield song. She wondered if Haruka and Michiru were only tolerating Alain because of her. She had this hysterical desire to laugh, but she was afraid that Michiru would slap her. The woman had no scruples sometimes.

"Where do you think you're going, Serena?" the stranger shouted.

"Am I right or am I right? You are the one he is calling Serena, aren't you?" Mina pointed out.

"Let's go straight to our suite," Lita suggested from behind. They were now waiting for the elevators to open. It would take them to their floor. "What are you doing here with us, Mina-chan? You're supposed to take care of the media and their ruckus back there."

"I instructed my bodyguards to do it," the princess said haughtily. She was a model before this and knew how to deal with the paparazzi better than anyone. "Unless you want me to act as decoy?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Oh, no, you don't! What a horrid idea. And besides, that man will recognize you however much you pretend to be Usagi-chan. It simply won't work this time. It never worked absolutely fine before in the past either, for that matter," Michiru stated.

"And besides, he's now right behind us! What's wrong with these elevators?" Lita was a force to be reckoned with when angry. She was almost destroying the elevator buttors. "It's a good thing your bodyguards are doing a pretty darn good job down there, Mina-chan."

Mina smirked good-naturedly as if saying, 'told ya!' Instead she asked, "How are you holding up, Usagi-chan?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she said without conviction.

"Stay right where you are," the voice ordered once again.

It seemed like Alain couldn't keep up with the man's lengthy pace. The stranger was obviously taller, his limbs longer and his shoulders wider. It was no contest. Alain was frail and thin, the stranger's clothes barely concealed his lean muscles and strength. Usagi decided she liked Alain's physique better. They suited her perfectly.

"What is your problem?" Alain almost shouted. He finally caught up with the gatecrasher.

"I don't have a problem. But you'll have plenty if you marry that woman."

Alain was just four inches taller than Usagi, whereas the man was roughly six feet. His jet-black hair was what one could call wispy, quite long—especially the bangs, but the cut was still clean and manly. Alain's hair was fine and what might have been expected of an artist, perhaps a rock star image that failed to meet a certain standard of today's youth.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Alain demanded. "There is no if about it. I am going to marry her and that's final."

The man looked at Usagi directly. It almost made her flinch but she stood her ground.

"I do hope you know who and what you are taking on," the man continued.

"Stop talking in riddles," Alain ordered, though his voice was lacking in authority, to Usagi's ears.

"Who am I taking on? You—" Alain began to laugh.

"I'm talking about _her!_ She's not who she says she is. That woman is my fiancée. She has already promised to marry me. So I hate to burst your bubble, Red, but if she's marrying somebody, it'd better well be me." The man raised his dark, arrogant head.

"You're insane! I don't even know you!" Usagi cried, finally finding her voice.

But the man seemed to be as determined as his resolve. And his intent was to take her away from Alain.

"See, she doesn't know you," Alain declared triumphantly.

"She should. But I'm not surprised she's trying to find a way out of this mess. You're a very fine actress, Sweetheart. Can't say I'm sorry you didn't fancy Hollywood though," the man put emphasis on the endearment.

"I'm not your Sweetheart. Go away. Stop making a scene here. You're the actor. I do not know you. So get lost," she muttered in a low but fierce voice. There are people who are beginning to gather in the hallway to witness the drama.

"You wish," was the stranger's only answer.

The elevator made a ding sound.

"Finally," Lita remarked. She'd been exchanging quiet looks with the Haruka and Michiru throughout the exchange.

"Are we going in or—?" Mina asked.

"We're all going in," the man answered. "I've disgraced myself enough. But I'm willing to continue this, Serena, if you are," he threatened.


	3. Dangerous Charade

_AN: You must forgive this part if at some point I'd interchanged Serena and Usagi… point it out and I'll get back to it when I have the time. But basically, you all know who I meant, right? Thanks for reading the recent posts._

Chapter 3 – Dangerous Charade

When they were all in the small receiving room of the two-bedroom suite that was supposed to be shared by the four girls, Haruka cleared his throat and made an unexpected announcement.

"Alain, I'm actually thinking of backing up this musical production that you mentioned earlier. I must agree, it has a lot of potential. Don't you think so, Michiru?"

"Ne, Anata. I think that's the most wonderful thing you've said this evening," Michiru conceded.

Mako tried to hid a smile but failed to refrain her eyebrow from doing an amused arch.

Usagi suddenly looked up at Alain from where she was sitting. His eyes were sparkling. He was obviously excited at the prospect of a very rich sponsor.

Mina was thinking differently. She knew that Haruka was doing this to prevent the media from speculating why the cake hadn't been cut after that showdown in the restaurant.

"If you have other appointments to attend to, don't let me hinder you," the sharp American voice interrupted authoritatively. He had no plans of being ignored. He was very tall, his wide shoulders apparent in his flawlessly cut dark suit.

"Just who the hell are you?" Alain demanded.

The clean, handsome head turned to face the other man. For a moment there was a slight tension among all the occupants of the room accompanied by a priceless silence.

'I am Darien Shields. I am engaged to that woman you call your fiancée but I know her by the name Serena Reid.'

'Is there any shred of truth in what he is saying?' Alain intently looked at Usagi, searching her blue-violet gaze.

In fact, both of the men's eyes were on her, but Darien's stare seemed to bore into her, body and soul.

She looked appealingly at Alain. 'I don't know him. How would I? You heard him saying he has no invitation. Have him thrown out. I don't care." She glared at the man.

She stood up and took Alain's arm. 'Let's go back to our guests, okay? We have our engagement to—"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Koneko-chan," Haruka interjected softly.

Darien smirked upon hearing the endearment. His little rabbit will pay. He did not appreciate hearing her being called as someone else's 'kitten'.

"Besides, we have the production to talk with to the press, don't we, Alain?" Haruka continued.

"Yes, of course." It was as if Alain had forgotten all about Usagi's distress in the face of one of his future successes. He looked at Darien confidently. "I have nothing to discuss with you. Please leave if you don't wish to be escorted out. My girlfriend doesn't know you and I'm sure that she's telling the truth."

Usagi could have applauded, but Alain's reason for dismissing the other man so lightly somehow disappointed her.

"If you'd take a second to look at this?" the man called Darien insisted. There was a single picture atop the thick yellow envelop. Obviously, there were more inside.

Alain grew furious at what he saw. Usagi had to let go of his arm. Her face was still blank. Alain showed the picture to her. It was of… her… and of the man called Darien. Darien had his arm around her waist, possessively so, and both of them were smiling for the camera. Usagi was sure that the girl's eyes in the picture were anything but happy. But it was without any doubt— Usagi.

"Why not take a look at what's inside the envelope. There's more evidence inside," the man taunted.

"Explain," Alain suddenly ordered Usagi.

When she could not speak, Alain once again turned to face the man.

"I don't care if you were lovers before. She is mine now. She has obviously forgotten you, has no wish to remember you or recognize you at all. You don't matter. She is going to marry me. Usagi is—"

"Serena is mine," the man confidently stated, not even blinking. "She will not marry you."

It was then that Usagi took the picture from Alain's hand and decided to give the man a piece of her mind.

"This woman looks like me, but she is not me. You must agree, Sir, she is so much younger!"

The man simply laughed. "Because, my dear, that engagement party of ours happened about seven years ago. Should I be flattered that you don't think I've aged a single year based on that picture?"

She pretended not to have heard him and turned to Alain again. "You must believe me, Alain. I don't know him." When her boyfriend did not answer readily, she turned to the other man. "I'm sure that you… that you feel concern for this girl—"

"How dare you reduce my feelings to mere concern?" Suddenly his cool seemed to have left him. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"I'm sorry, sorry if you've lost her in any way," she answered sincerely. "But I really am not your fiancée. I admit I look so much like her and for that your mistake is forgiven—"

"Forgiven?" the man scoffed. "I'll show you forgiveness, girl, once you're married to me. Are you sure that you want to continue this conversation in front of your friends?"

"As you say, they are my friends. I trust them explicitly. They won't talk about this, about me behind my back. And as I'm telling the truth—"

"You have no right to say that word." His tone was hard now and his blue eyes were cold. He collected the single photo and the others that were inspected by Alain, and inserted them once more in the silky envelope. "I will leave on one condition."

"Tell us," Alain commanded.

"My fiancée, if you must know, is a very wealthy lady. Her family is quite rich and her father dotes on her very much. It is his utmost wish to see her. You see, he hasn't heard a word from her or any news for seven years. Her mother misses her very much. May I know how long you've all been friends with this woman?" He was referring to Usagi. "It's really selfish of her not to think of her family, preferring your company to that of her parents'."

Everybody was silent. Mako was quietly computing the years and days. When had she first seen Usagi? When did she transfer here to Japan?

'I just want Serena to admit that we were once engaged.' He sat in a vacant armchair as if he was suddenly tired. His face was grim as he looked at Usagi. 'I want to know just why she left me, her friends in the States, her parents and brother.' This time, there was a hint of emotion in his baritone, and Usagi could feel the silent anger seeping in it. His face however, remained hard and unfeeling.

'You're really mistaken,' she tried to reason. 'I honestly don't know you. She is someone else, your Serena, someone who looks like me.'

'Why did you leave me?' It seemed that he had forgotten that they were not alone, and that she hadn't given any suggestion that she knew him, or was once engaged to him.

Suddenly, she noticed that his serious face was older… older than the smiling one on the photograph she had just seen. His furious eyes instilled a fear in her and her voice wobbled. "Please, you're wrong. Don't make this difficult for any of us. I am Usagi Tsukino. I am Japanese. Ask my friends, my boyfriend; they'll tell you."

The man called Darien simply stood up, strength and authority in his eyes and stance once again.

"I don't need their testimonies. I can prove that you're my betrothed."

'How can you be so sure?' Alain demanded.

With a sudden jerk Darien pulled her up against him and tugged on her hair to obtain a single, golden strand. "Ever heard of DNA?"

Usagi gave an outraged cry and Alain instinctively caught hold of her free arm to pull

her away from Darien, but then stopped as they both looked over her shoulder.

'Just go away, please!" she begged.

'Do you still deny that you're Serena Reid?'

Before she could answer the Alain's secretary came in. "Alain, the European millionaire is asking for you. He wants to back up one of your future productions. He's in a hurry so I suggest you don't think twice. He wants you to accompany him in his private jet tonight."

Alain was annoyed, impatiently so. 'I cannot let this one slide. Haruka-san, let's talk of your plans when I get back. Thank you for the party. It was still a success.' He turned to face Usagi, frustration in his eyes. 'Solve this problem. I don't care how you do it. It's immaterial if he's telling the truth or not. Just sort this out!'

Alain turned to go but Usagi tried to delay him. 'Alain! You can't leave me here alone with him.'

He shook her off. 'Your friends are here. You're hardly alone.'

'No, I'm coming with you.'

She went to follow him but Shields took hold of her arm in a grip that was as strong as a

vice, as strong as the embrace of a lover. 'I think not. You still have a lot of explaining to

do.'


End file.
